Member Of the Pack
by Jediakela18
Summary: Baily tells the story of when she met the pack and her many adventures with them. Generator Rex C CN Ps I'm going to rewrite this.
1. Chapter 1: The Pack

Chp.1. The Pack

I was running through the streets of my home town in southern California. Providence was chasing me down a lot lately ( probably because I was a half shark half human evo) I thought I had lost them when one of the guys caught up to me. His name was Agent Six, a guy in his late 30's wearing a green suit in sunglasses.

"Your time of hiding is over, Baily" he said "We warned you if crossed the line, you'd have to come with us"

"I haven't done anything!" I said. Well, screamed.

"Your to dangerous to be kept on your own," he said. " You coming with us."Before I could argue, three figures jumped down from one of the building around us.

"The girl is coming with _us_." one them said. He was half wolf have cyborg and I think human but I couldn't tell. Another was a Japanese girl with short hair that covered her face. She had four arm , two were big and two small, and wore a school uniform. The last was mutated lizard fat guy covered in crystals. One of his hand was entirely made of them. The four armed girl and lizard guy went after Six. I started to run away , but the wolf guy cut me off.

"Your coming with us, my dear Baily." he said sinisterly. I moved back and shivered.

"How...how do you know my na-" He grabbed my arm and pined me down on the wall

" I know mor than you know," he said moving his face closer to mine. Six was using his sword things to fend off the other two. He headed strait for us. Then the wolf guy slashed him with his extremely sharp claws and dropped me. I then heard a faint voice behind me.

"Hey," I saw it was the four armed girl. "Fallow me," she said. Before I could answer, lizard guy pushed me threw the portal. The wolf man shortly fallowed.

I woke up on the stone cold ground of the strange world around me.

"Where am I ?" I said I turned around and my three captors were behind me.

"Abaysiss" the wolf guy said, moving closer. I trembled a little.

"We don't want to hurt you Baily," the four armed girl said."we want to help you"

"With what ?"

"Your powers, having a home and people who actually appreciate your...Unique abilities." The wolf guy used his claw to move my chin up to see his face. I didn't pull away because I was to afraid to.

"What's that supposed to mean." I said in a serious tone.

"Fallow us and see for your self" I fallowed the three. To what , I wasn't' so sure


	2. Chapter 2: Van Kleiss

Here's chapter 2, sorry I didn't put an intro n the first chapter , I kind of for got about it. Also , PLEASE tell me if Abasys is spelled wrong!

Chp. 2. Van Kleiss.

The four of us entered a medieval castle that looked like it was in ruin. The floor was cracked and chunks of floor were missing.

"Ah, my loyal servants." a voice said . Just then , the blocks combined together to make a path. A guy in his 50's walked out f the shadows. He had long hair and hand a bronze metal glove.

" This must be the girl we've been looking for."

"Yes , master," he grabbed my arm .

"Your names Baily, isn't it?" he said. I didn't look up, I was too afraid. The wolf guy clawed into my shoulder, probably wanting me to answer his 'masters question.

"Yeah," I said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my dear" A vine grew up from the ground and a blue rose bloomed from it. A girl about my age was behind him. She had long Black hair with red highlights at the end and wore a red jumper and black boots. She looked human, so I thought she COULDN'T be an Evo ( much later I found out she was).

"Come," he said. "We have much to discuss." The wolf man was pushing me forward. We entered a room that was filled with vines that seem to fallow him. " I am Van Kleiss," he said "the creator of Abysiss. You've meet my associates." he said. "Biowulf, Breach, Skalamander and our newest member, Circe." I waved to Circe, thinking she might be more friendlier than the other. She replied by crossing her arms and looking away. " I understand you have very interesting abilities" he said sinisterly

"I think you've got the wrong girl," I said. All I can do is bite things and breath under water."

"That's were your wrong." he turned to me " Your Stronger that you think, my dear. That is why I am offering you the chance of a lifetime. One that can change your life."

"What do you mean ?"

" My associates and I will keep you safe from providence IF you join us." my eyes widened. Finally, a place were Providence doesn't chase me 24/7.

"What do I have to do ? " I asked. He smiled sinisterly

" We'll discuss it in the morning." he said "Biowulf , show Miss 'Baily' to her room" he said. Biowulf was directly behind me

" Fallow me, milady." he whispered in my ear. I quivered a bit then fallowed him


	3. Chapter 3: Friend Indeed

Hi, here's chapter three. I had a lot of fun writing it. Hope you like it! =D

Chp. 3: Friend indeed

"You'll be staying with Breach and Circe for the time being."Biowulf said as I walked in. The room had cracked walls and had two beds and not much else. Both Breach and Circe were in the room.

"Pleasant dreams." he said behind me. When I turned, he was gone. After five seconds of silence, I finally spoke.

"So...." I said. Circe got up and began walking to the door .

"Were are you going?" Breach asked

"Out"

"You know we aren't allow outside unless instructed by Van Kleiss, Circe."

"Whatever," she said and slammed the door behind her.

"What's with her ?" I asked

"She has... trouble with her allegiance to Van Kleiss." she said. "She dose not respect him as Biowulf , Skalamander and I do."

"Oh," I said. "So now that were gonna be, well living together, guess we should introduce ourselves, I guess."

"Alright," she said. She seam to mind me asking her this. Maybe she was friendlier than the others. " I was in high school at the time of the accident . I didn't have many friends, so I was often by myself. I sometimes wished I could disappear from everyone." I felt for her. I would've been her friend if we went to the same school. " So what were you like ?" She sat cross legged on her bed with her lager hands in her lap and her smaller ones by her side

" I guess," I hesitated " I was kind of a popular kid." I said

"Oh.." she said

" I was different though." I said " I was one of the few smarter of them and the voice of reason, but that didn't matter because I still did what every one else did and didn't listen to my gut." I think I almost started crying. " One day we found this beach that no one went to , so we started throwing parties and surfing there, but we didn't know was sharks liked to migrate there." I said " That's how I got this" I pointed to a large shark bite mark in the side of my leg.

"You were very lucky you survived." She said.

"Yeah," I said tearing up. " After that I started change into the way I look today. My old friends think I'm a freak though, saying its my own fault everyone hates me." I wiped away my tears

"Fear not, Baily." she said "you are among friends and one day they'll see they were wrong to treat you this way." I smiled "Thanks, Breach."


	4. Chapter 4: Test

Chp. 4: Test

I walked down to the thrown room to receive my 'test'. I screeched my arms and yawned.

"Hello ?" I said. Then, heard an obnoxious gurgling noise, it was Skalamander.

"Boss wants to see ya , Small fry." I fallowed him outside were Biowulf, Breach, Van Kleiss, and Circe were standing next to Breach's portal.

"Ah, y dear Baily,"He said in his usual creepy tone. "How did you sleep, my dear ?"

"Good, I guess," I said. "What can I do for you, boss man?" Biowulf growled at me in anger. " I mean, sir."

" I need you to capture an Evo for me." he said. "It's location is in central park. Biowulf, Breach, and Circe will accompany you"

"Aw, I never get ta have any fun." Skalamander complained. Breach elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ladies first," Biowulf taunted raised my eyebrow and Circe crossed her arms. We all stepped threw the portal. I look around Central Park

" So, were's the-" Biowulf pulled me up into the tree

"Quiet." he said pointing to two humans passing us.

" So were's the Evo ?" I wispered. Just then, a load roar echoed the area . Large mutated squirrel entered the park. It hand large fangs and claws, blood shot eyes, and foam coming out of its mouth. I managed to say something in my state of shock.

"Oh." I said. As the Evo knocked down the tree, the four of us jumped out. Biowulf, Breach, and Circe landed on there feet. I, however landed on my butt.

"How do we stop this thing ?" I yelled.

"WE don't" he said "YOU are."

"WHAT?" I screamed.. As it charged for me, I ran away. Up in the trees, the three were commentating on my performence.

" You sure this chick can be one of us ?" Circe said. "She seams.." The Evo blasted some of its foam at me and I screamed. " Amateur." she continued.

" Nevertheless," Biowulf said "Van Kleiss has high hopes for this girl, and so do I ." he said.

"Whatever." she said back. I kept running until I came across a huge fountain in the middle of the park. I quickly jumped in, hoping the water could give me strength. Luckily, it did. I blasted a massive wave at the creature. When it was of guard I controlled the water and transformed it into a giant, super hard ball of ice, which I bashed over it's head and it fell to the round. Breach ran over and gave me a four armed bear hug.

"Congratulations, Baily!" She said. She let go when Biowulf approached me.

"Well done." he said reaching out his hand. " Welcome to the pack." I slowly reached out my hand to shake his.


End file.
